Technology Is Future, Not Past, Silly Hanyou
by Elle Mariet
Summary: Kagome experiences once more, the effects of her Feudal Era friends/enemies. Rated M for language, R&R!


A/N: I have written 2 other stories similar to this one, of why Inuyasha & Co. should never get to use MSN. The other two I had a lot of good laughs at writing, but it's been a while so I might be a little rusty, so don't be too harsh!  
By the way, if you're looking for humour PhyscoSybil is HILARIOUS, check her out.

DISCLAIMER: RT is one lucky bitch. Nuff said.

* * *

Kagome had just gotten back from Mc Donalds with her family when she had stopped to check her E-MAIL before heading back into the Feudal Era. _'One more day wont kill him.'_She thought to herself as she loaded the MSN page up. The previous times she had encountered him, he had mysteriously been on MSN, with everyone else from the Feudal Era. _'Or maybe I was just wacked out of it.'_She pondered, knowing it was impossible. Inuyasha wouldn't know what a computer was, let alone know what to do with it. She laughed to herself as she imagined his reaction to a computer for the first time...

_**KAGOME'S DREAM SEQUENCE:**_

_"Kagome? What the heck is thi-"_

_Computer beeps from Inuyasha touching a button on the keyboard._

_"WHAT THE FUCKS THIS?"_

_Inuyasha jumps back, startled and wide eyed. The computer beeps again, as the sound was enabled._

_"One sec, Inuyasha, I'm helping Mom. Don't touch it!"_

_Kagome yells from the stairs, trugging up to her mothers room. Inuyasha leans in for another peek at the weird box that makes noises. He presses his fist down on the keyboard and accidentally brings up Windows Media Player, a well known ACDC song immediately starts blasting through the speakers scaring the living hell out of Inuyasha._

_JUST GIVIN THE DOG A BONE, GIVIN THE DOG A BONE, JUST GIVEN THE DOGGGG AAAH BONEEEEEE!_

_"HOLY FUCKING HORSE IN A STABLE! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"_

_Inuyasha yells, swiping at the computer with his claws, the computer screen falling backwards, music still playing gets louder and switches to another well known song by teenagers._

_I WAS GONNA CLEAN MY ROOM, UNTIL I GOT HIGH. I WAS GONNA GET UP AND FIND THE BROOM, BUT THEN I GOT HIGH. MY ROOM IS STILL MESSED UP AND I KNOW, CAUSE I GOT HIGH, CAUSE I GOT HIGH, CAUSE I GOT HIGH..._

_Inuyasha's eyes enlarge and he pulls Tetsusiaga from its sheath, transforming into the giant fang. He lifts it up in the air with a mighty heave. Kagome runs in the room to stop him before he blows her house to chunks._

_"NO INUYASH-"_

_"WIND TUNNEL!"_

_**END OF KAGOME'S DREAM SEQUENCE.**_

Still laughing, she signed in MSN and searched for someone to talk to, one of her girlfriends perhaps, over even Hojo. Someone to get her mind off of the every day stress she lived with; traveling back in time and back home. Though she never complained, seeing her favorite Hanyou made all the effort worthwhile. She should have had a nap, because she was so tired but she forgot when Hojo's chat popped up to her.

Hojo. Says:  
Hey Kagome! What's up? :)

Kags. Says:  
Nothing much, just got home. You?

Hojo. Says:  
Not a thing lol.

Just then the screen changed.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Has been added to the conversation.

Kags. Says:  
Wtf?

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL IS A KAGS?

Kags. Says:  
.. INUYASHA?!

Hojo. Says:  
Who's this Kagome? Did you add him?

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
HOJO? SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN TRYING TO GET WITH KAGOME.

Hojo. Says:  
Huh? No, who said that? Who are you? :$

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
I'm your death wish.

Kags. Says:  
Inuyasha cut it out! And no Hojo I didn't add him. He added himself.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Kagome, you bitch! You were just stringing me along? So you could go home to your Hojo! AND WHAT IS A KAGS?

Kags. Says:  
I DONT LIKE HOJO THAT WAY, DON'T ACCUSE ME!

Hojo. Says:  
You don't? :(

Kouga. Has been added to the conversation.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Get out of here mutt, this is business.

Kouga. Says:  
Suck my left nut.

Kouga. Says:  
And who's Kags?

Kags. Says:  
.......Kagome. Obviously no one here knows what a nickname is..

Kouga. Says:  
KAGOME :) (L)

Hojo. Says:  
I'm so confused :S

Kouga. Says:  
UM, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Kagome's boyfriend :

Kouga. Says:  
Oh hell no! She's mine Hoho!

Hojo. Says:  
Guys, I don't want any trouble, and it's Hojo.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Well you got trouble, just who do you think your talking to!

Kouga. Says:  
Yeah!

Kags. Says:  
.. FML

Hojo. Says:  
Oh gee I dont know, a man?

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
HA! Says you! I'm Inuyasha the mighty demon with the Tetsusiaga!

Hojo. Says:  
........................................LMFAO

Kouga. Says:  
It's true, and I'm Kouga the wolf demon. Inuyasha's just a half-ling though, I'm what you should worry about.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
LMFAO? What's that?

This Sesshomaru. Has been added to the conversation.

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
It means Laugh My Fucking Ass Off, pup.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
HOUO, YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME? YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF AT ME?

Kouga. Says:  
Shut up fluffball, and get out of this conversation.

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
Ha, This Sesshomaru doesn't have to go anywhere.

Kouga. Says:  
Go grow another arm, asshole.

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
STFU.

Hojo. Says:  
Whoa, Kagome, you're friends are nuts.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Who you calling nuts? Wait till I Iron Reaver you...

Hojo. Says:  
LOL you actually think you're a monster?

Kouga. Says:  
In bed ;)

Deep Sexy. Has been added to the conversation.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Kagome, why wont you talk? Who are you with?!

Kags. Says:  
Umm.. This is warped? :|

Sango. Has been added to the conversation.

Deep Sexy. Says:  
Looking 4 hot mamas.

Sango. Says:  
MIROKU, HOW DARE YOU.

Deep Sexy. Says:  
NO SANGO, I was talking to you! Only you!

Naraku. Says:  
And me.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
How the hell did you get in here?

Hojo. Says:  
Yeah, this is nuts. I'm leaving... Talk to you later Kags.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
HOW DARE YOU CALL HER KAGS YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Hojo. Has left the conversation.  
Shippou-chan. Has been added to the conversation.  
53uh. Has been added to the conversation.  
Kikyou. Has been added to the conversation.

53uh. Says:  
HTH%$YTFGJNDTJ

Shippou-chan. Says:  
Dude, wtf are you on.

Kikyou. Says:  
Inuyasha, come to me! (L)

Sango. Says:  
For what? So he can rub soil on your back?

Kikyou. Says:  
No one was talking to you, hoe.

Deep Sexy. Says:  
DON'T TALK TO SANGO LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING CLAY POT. I'LL PUT YOU ON MY KILM AND FIRE YOU'RE ASS.

Naraku. Says:  
Mmmm, sounds dirty flirty.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
THE HELL I'LL COME TO YOU KIKYOU.

Kags. Says:  
You dirty whore, get off msn before it turns into clay!

Kouga. Says:  
That's it Kagome, show her who's boss.

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
This Sesshomaru is boss.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
No way in hell are you boss.

Deep Sexy. Says:  
Sango, I want to hear you moan my name.

Sango. Says:  
MIROKU SHHHHH :$

Kags. Says:  
Knew it.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Samesies.

Kouga. Says:  
Did you just say samsies?

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
No.

Kouga. Says:  
Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Samsies.

Kouga. Says:  
I think you did...

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
ROTFL!

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Go shove your puff up you're ass.

Naraku. Says:  
I will.

Kouga. Says:  
..WTF

Kags. Says:  
WTF?!

Kikyou. Says:  
Inuyasha, the ball of hair on your ass is getting thicker, you should consider shaving it off.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
What!? You wench, I don't have a ball of hair on my ass!

Kikyou. Says:  
Oh yeah, that's right, it's a ball of _fur_.

This Sesshomaru. Says:  
HEY!

Kouga. Says:  
The fuck's wrong with fur?

Shippou-chan. Says:  
Yeah :'(

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
The hell I do!

53uh. Has left the conversation.

Sango. Says:  
Kirara! Where did she go?

Deep Sexy. Says:  
I'll help you look for her :)

Sango. Says:  
Okay!

Sango. Has left the conversation.

Deep Sexy. Says:  
And get some ass too ;)

Deep Sexy. Has left the conversation.

Shippou-chan. Says:  
I'm bored.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Kagome, where are you?

Kags. Says:  
My house, duh.

Kikyou. Says:  
Leave Inuyasha, he is mine.

Kouga. Says:  
Fine with me, then I get Kagome.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
NO ONE GETS KAGOME EXCEPT FOR ME.

Kags. Says:  
Seriously? :O

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Uhh.. :$

Kouga. Says:  
I'll fight you to the death, half breed!

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
You're on pipsqueek!

Kags. Says:  
NO! NO! NO!

Kouga. Says:  
Clearing, be there or be square!

Kouga. Has left the conversation.

Naraku. Says:  
I wanna watch D:

Kags. Says:  
Shut up! Go to hell!

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Says:  
Kagome, I love you. NOW IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME WOLF ASS.

Inuyasha, THE UN-DEFEATED. Has left the conversation.

Kags. Says:  
:| Omg, Inuyasha wait!

Narauku. Says:  
And i'll be waiting for the jewel shard (6)

Naraku. Has left the conversation.

Shippou-chan. Says:  
Kagome, I'll wait at the well for you!

Shippou-chan. Has left the conversation.

Kags. Says:  
Omf.

Kikyou. Says:  
I wish guys fought over me..

Kags. Says:  
No one fights over clay pots 8-)

Kags. Has left the conversation.

Kikyou. Says:  
I hate life.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha was shaking her shoulder softly, trying to awaken the sleeping beauty.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up from the chair she was in. "Huh? Inuyasha?" She looked in front of her; her computer. 'A dream?' She thought.

"Keh. Common Kagome, we got jewel shard hunting to do!" Inuyasha said, excitement in his golden eyes.

Kagome stood up and shook her head, "Right!"

As they left the room, and returned to the well, Kagome had neglected to notice on her MSN screen a certain gloomy miko had changed her screen name to Clay pots have feelings too, ya know!

A/N: Well, i'm sorry if its not funny. I tried my best, with a little too much sugar.  
If you have any suggestions; PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. I'd like to make it better/funnier.  
Thanks!


End file.
